


Villanelle for Malavai Quinn

by Fionavar



Series: Malavaiira [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionavar/pseuds/Fionavar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up with one of the recurring lines, and before I knew it, I'd pulled off a reasonably successful villanelle. The form's well suited for Quinn, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villanelle for Malavai Quinn

My lord, your humble servant will obey  
I know my place within the Sith’s long game  
But it was never meant to be this way.

You tempt me endlessly - perhaps you play?  
But if your will is truly passion’s flame,  
My lord, your humble servant will obey.

Lord Baras gave his order to betray  
I cannot break the chains he forged, his claim,  
But it was never meant to be this way.

And still I live. My lord, accept, I pray  
My vow of service, and my bitter shame.  
My lord, your humble servant will obey.

Another vow I made, one shining day:  
To love you, wife. You promised me the same.  
But it was never meant to be this way.

You’re five years lost, my love. You used to say  
“Just carry on, my Quinn. I’ll take the blame.”  
My lord, your humble servant will obey,  
But it was never meant to be this way. 


End file.
